new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
60's Moomintroll
Entrance Wake Up 60's Moomin wakes up on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B: Avenger Tools This move simply had 60's Moomin rotate between a weapon of his choice: Boxing gloves let 60's Moomin jab the opponent repeatedly, just giving stronger punches. The sword can deal a lot of damage if used practically. 60's Moomin can also charge at the opponent and cause damage by running. The Water Gun is not very long-ranged, but can make an opponent "blind" for a while. The Rifle is the most powerful tool. With it, 60's Moomin can target opponents from long distances. With a timed special press, 60's Moomin is able to switch from one weapon to another in the average order. Move Origin The episode "Nonnon is in Danger" has Moomin use the boxing gloves and a sword. Rifle comes from the episode "Papa's Remembered Rifle" whereas Water Gun comes from "Train Great Robber of Moomin Valley" Side B: Note Load 60's Moomin uses a guitar to fire notes at an opponent (max. of 3 notes in a row), and can fire them up or sideways to the direction he is standing. However, his notes can be fires back at him through special attacks. Move Origin Again the move originates from two episodes. Moomin plays guitar in "Nonnon Who Comes Back" while Snufkin fires note projectiles in the episode "Where is the Wonderful Spring?" Up B: Gao-Gao There are multiple ways to use 60's Moomin's little dragon friend: Pressing Up B twice will cause Gao to breathe a quick fire. When Moomin calls Gao to the battle, Gao can dive and hit opponents in the way. Gao can also save Moomin if he is in a tricky situation. Gao returns to Moomin's bag after 10 seconds have passed or if he gets hit. Move Origin Gao-Gao comes from the episode "Good-bye, Gao-Gao" Down B: The Grape Tree Moomin grows a grape tree quickly. When hit, the tree causes a giant grape to roll an the ground, damaging nearby opponents. Only one grape can be on the stage at a time. The grapes roll where the giant grape bunch on the tree is, so don't try hitting from that side. Grapes have three hits, opponents can send the grape on another direction after hitting it, but after three hots, the grape breaks. If the tree is hit by a special attack, the tree will break by default. It will disappear after ten seconds. But the grape stock is unlimited for that time. Move Origin The episode "Where is the Wonderful Spring?" has Moomin and Snufkin grow a grapetree which during a storm starts dropping giant grapes. Final Smash: The Breakdown 60's Moomin becomes enraged, yells at the opponents, and jabs them with his sword multiple times. Move Origin The climax of "Nonnon Is In Danger" has 60's Moomin violently attack who he thinks is his girlfriend Nonnon's new boyfriend by slinging him with his sword and injuring him. KOSFX KOSFX1: "DAIIIIII" KOSFX2: "Josteyo!" Star KOSFX: Screams Screen KOSFX: "Ah!" Taunts Up: 60's Moomin jumps rope. Sd: 60's Moomin goes in a boxing position and threatens the opponent. Dn: 60's Moomin shrugs. Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Looks at his girlfriend and smiles. 2. Does a victory dance. 3. Looks at the camera in a daring position. Failure/Clap: Looks depressed. Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Jabs at the opponent with his sword. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Shoots a telescope that produces a red and black circle, which explodes. * Up smash - Summons 60's Moominpapa to attack the opponent. * Down smash - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Category:Playable Character Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:UnHuman Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Moomin Category:Hero Category:60's Category:Anime Characters Category:Cults Category:Risk-Reward